Love Me
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: A Sonic creepypasta written by me. I hope you enjoy this piece of horror!


I've always loved Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. Despite the negative attention, I always enjoyed it. Even after I completed the game, I'd toy around with the glitches and try to get an "S" on every mission. But, something tragic happened in the year 2012, six years after the game had came out...

The month Sonic 06's release, my teenager cousin got the game. I, at the time, didn't care much for Xbox360's. For I was too occupied with my DS with the only game I ever played at the time, Pokemon. I was five at the time and I one day played the game. I was hooked from the very second I started playing it, worrying my cousin. My cousin happened to be a very serious gamer. He tried to get me onto other games such as Halo, yet, could never get me off that game.

"How am I supposed to introduce you to other games if you're obsessed with the weakest subject?" he'd ask me.

I didn't listen to him. I dreaded leaving the game at his house. I found myself crazed for 06, never picking up another Pokemon game. I became a "frothing at the mouth" fangirl of that specific Sonic game. When I was without, I craved the game.

One day, my step-brother bought the game. At long last, I finally obtained it. However, my little brother was very greedy and solemnly let me play it on one-player. I literally had to wait until he was at his real mother's house to play. Even then, my Step-father never let me. I found this very unfair, which made me want to play more. One day, we were playing multiplayer. He hated to be on battle mode, for he hated to lose and would throw a tantrum when he did. Since I was a skilled player, I would win most of the time. According to my Father, I was being a cyberbully when I would come out triumphant. So, I had to let the little whiny baby win. This particular day I could care less about his feelings or insults. We played on Aquatic Base and I won.

"What!? Not fair! That's no fair!" he screamed.

In a fit of rage, he threw himself around the room, hitting CDs and such. Then, he approached the TV.

"Watch out!" I cried.

But it was too late, he hit the flat screen, causing it to fall foward. It hit the 360, both expensive machines were hit and pulverized when they hit the floor. Tears formed in my eyes as I dug through the derbris of glass and metal. My parents were shocked to see me rip out the CD compartment and take out the game. It was broken in half, but not fully detatched. I looked at my little brother darkly. After a few moments, I started shouting terrible cuss words. Afterwards, my parents washed my mouth out with soap.

"What is wrong with you!?" my Mom shouted.

I shook my head sadly and continued to cry with that awful taste of bubbles.

Afterwards, I started to get made fun of at school when I'd try to confide in one of my so-called "friends." I would cry everyday and would sit alone at the lunch table. Nobody understood me. The only thing that kept me from taking out a kitchen knife and ending it all was the disc that I stashed away after the accident. I'd look at its shreds and it gave me hope that one day everything would get better.

And, surprise, surprise, my brother got another Xbox360 for Christmas from his real mother. She also gave him a copy of my favorite game. This really got me ticked off. Because of my obsession, my parents no longer let me play the game. I watched with envy as my undeserving little brother got to play, in my opinion at the time, the mother of all games. I desperately tried to get a version for my computer. In the process of looking on Google, I soon discovered the terrible reviews the game had. I couldn't believe that people actually would say these horrible things. Some brought me to tears. I checked the comments on one of the reviews. All of them agreed, except for one. "Love me..." read a comment from an anonymous person.

One particular day, I was searching hard for the game. My parents told me to watch my brother while they, my sister, and other step-brother go out for the day. And, of course, not to play the game. About an hour later, my brother was yelling at the game. He always did this, the glitches really got on his nerves. But, I heard him shouting unspeakable words and the controller hit the wall. Suddenly, I heard him let out a shriek. Then, the house fell silent. The errie quiet made me get up from the computer and check on him. There before me, in a pool of blood, was my little brother. His eyes were full of terror, indicating that his last moments weren't that of peace. Also, the floor was splattered with blood and a creepy message written on the wall in the crimson liquid. "Love me..." it read. My mouth dropped, had the person that left the spine-chilling comment somehow found their way here? I checked the room for any suspisious characters. There was nobody in the room except for the lifeless body of my step-brother. I looked at the TV and Xbox360, niether wasn't on. Strange, I could've sworn before he screamed he was yelling at the screen.

I didn't care what my parents had said, I was going to play. My obsession was eating my from the inside by then and something was drawing me to the Xbox360. I turned it and the TV on. I immediately noticed it wasn't signed onto my brother's profile. It was signed onto one by the name of "Lover." The name wasn't the only thing shocking about the account, the gamer picture was of a heart, like you would give on Valentine's Day. Except for the fact that it was broken in two. The background was black and blood was dripping.

"What the heck!?" I gasped as I stumbled backwards.

Despite my fright, I grabbed the controller and started the game. I felt alive again watching the game start up. But, when the picture of Kingdom Valley appeared, I stumbled onto the bed in terror. The sky was depressing and the castle was burning. The "His World Instrumental" was replaced by the sad version you hear after Sonic dies. I could also hear faint voices yelling. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but, I knew they were insults. Insults towards what? What happened next answered my question.

The screen music was a slower and much more saddening tempo of the original. The blue backdrop was also darkened. I got into the gamer chair in front of the TV before selecting one-player and then story mode. Instead of the traditional "Sonic's Story," it started with Silver. And something about the whole story selection had changed. Instead of saying "Silver's Story," it said "Love Silver the Hedgehog." I looked over to the information about the story. The lives were at zero, there was no time counter, no ring counter, and the strangest thing was when the story was started, the day the game was released. Silver wasn't in his normal pose, either. He was on his knees, his hands grabbing his ears as if something were hurting them, his teeth were gritted and his eyes were closed tightly. I conclueded that he was cowering and crying after I saw the little sparkles that were upon his cheeks.

I bit my lip, fighting back tears. For the game that'd brought me so much joy in the past years was now depressing. Now greatly melancoly, I selected the story.

The loading took forever, as usual. Yet, I didn't care. It was Sonic 06, right? Or was it? I soon realized that the "or was it" was the correct answer. The cutscene began with Silver looking over the ruined city on top of a ruined building. He was sobbing, the screen dramaticly turned towards the lava pit below as a single tear fell. It was in high quality, as every important scene is.

"Why!? Why!?" he cried, words on the bottom wording what he said.

I started hearing the faint voices again, insulting. It hit me; they were insulting the game. Silver grabbed his ears and gritted his teeth.

"I can't take this anymore!" he screamed.

I just wanted to get up and hug the poor hedgehog. Silver was one of the reasons that the 06 was my favorite.

Suddenly, Blaze bounced onto the screen. Silver was unaware of her presence.

"Silver... he's appeared again." Blaze said urgently.

"What's the point of defeating Iblis? We're trying to save a world that doesn't appreciate us. Just let him destroy us and the people that make fun of our universe." Silver replied, still looking down apon what could possibly be his fiery grave.

Blaze looked down at her feet. She let out a sigh and then jumped to a different building. Blaze turned back to give Silver a long stare. Silver turned around and flew her direction. The partners nodded to each other and ran off.

The gameplay started after tons of loading. Once again, I didn't mind, it was my favorite game. Also, I was afraid of what I might see next. The whole level was fine, set aside that there was nothing telling you how to control your powers (I still got to play as Blaze for a brief time). The sky was darker and behind the saddening version of the Crisis City music I could hear more ridicule. It was a bit louder and I could make out some of the words being said. Most were cuss, others were just plain rude. Anyway, since I knew the way through the level, it was quite easy to dominate the course without losing a life. Which is lucky because the number of lives were at zero when I began. Finally, I came to the high quality Iblis cutscene. Silver and Blaze ran up to a ledge as the fire monster popped out of the ocean of lava.

"Silver! Show him what you got!" Blaze shouted confidently.

Silver didn't budge. His fists were raised in a fighting position as if he wanted too. Then, he dropped his fists and the screen zoomed in on Silver's head, he shook it when the insults played again. The voices stopped as stood up in a normal way, only weaker. Blaze gasped as Silver closed his eyes.

"If only somebody would've loved me... if only somebody would've helped me to escape this fate. Love me..." Silver whimpered.

"Silver!" Blaze cried.

But, it was too late. A fiery ball of lava was hurdling towards him. The screen zoomed in on Silver opening his eyes quickly, the fireball reflecting brightly in them right before the screen cut to static. For a few minutes, it just stayed like that. I could faintly hear a crackly version of "Dreams of an Absolution." I started to cry as the story screen reappeared. Instead of Silver standing there, it was literally nothing. Plus, the info box said that the lives were now at negative zero. I tried to select it, it was just denied the command.

I wiped away my tears and found that Shadow's story (now referred to as "Love Shadow the Hedgehog") was now playable. The info was the same as Silver's, the day the game was released was the start day and the lives were reduced to zero. Shadow was angry, he was on his knees, fists on the ground. His ears were flat to his skull and his teeth were gritted. He must be hearing the insults voices as well.

I selected the story. After the loading sequence, it began with just a blizzard blowing in high quality. I concluded that I was in White Acropolis by the snow. Through the heavy snowstorm, I could see a darkened silouhette of Shadow, it looked like he was holding a gun. Just like in Shadow the Hedgehog. In fact, it was the same vision from that game, except in snow. He slowly made his way into view from the wall of snow. His eyes were trained on the gun he was holding.

"Rouge..." he muttered.

Shadow looked at the base before him. He picked up his pace and sliced through all the robots. Then, he jumped over the wall of the gate, as he usually does. A big explosion happened behind him, indicating the robots blew up. He got a call on his ring, he didn't answer. He stared blankly at the course before him. Suddenly, the voices of ridicule could be heard again. He clamped his hands over his ears and shouted to the heavens,

"Stop it!"

Searchlights and robots all turned towards Shadow. He took his hands off of his ears and franticly looked around with his eyes. Just as a searchlight touched him, he fled and the loading screen reappeared. In a few minutes, I was playing White Acropolis. Once again, the music was slow and the voices could be heard, this time even louder. The sky was darker and that was pretty much the only differences. I got to play as Rouge, as I did with Blaze in Silver's story. I was terrified of losing a life because I wasn't quite as fluent with this level. I thanked God when I got to the cutscene.

It started out with Rouge following Shadow, still holding the gun, throught the place where you battle Egg-Cerberus. She wasn't holding the Scepter of Darkness like she should be.

"Shadow..." Rouge began, waiting for his response. "Shadow!"

Shadow groaned as he stoped and turned around to look at her.

"Whatever we face, just know to keep your..." Rouge was interrupted by Egg-Cerberus falling from the sky.

Shadow looked at the machine darkly, not moving a muscle.

"What are you waiting for!?" Rouge cried as she got into her fighting position.

Shadow held up his gun towards the machine, then dropped it. The screen zoomed in on the front part of Shadow's head and he closed his eyes as the voices started up again. They stopped right before he spoke.

"If only somebody would've loved me... if only somebody would've helped me to escape this fate. Love me..." Shadow repeated in Silver's tone.

"Move!" Rouge shrieked.

But, once again, it was too late. Egg-Cerberus hurled itself at Shadow at a dangerous pace. The screen zoomed in on Shadow quickly opening his eyes, the giant machine reflecting off them before the TV cut to static once again. This time I heard a crackly version of "All Hail Shadow."

It finally came back to the story selection, "Love Shadow the Hedgehog" was now unplayable. The same thing happened to the menu as it did with Silver's, no hedgehog and the lives were at negative zero. I bursted out crying after I got a good look at everything. I looked at my little brother's body, knowing that he had faced death like Silver and Shadow. I still had yet to know about this game and it was beyond my ten year-old brain to figure it out. I knew that Sonic's story or "Love Sonic the Hedgehog" was next. It was indeed true.

Sonic was the stragest of the three. He wasn't cowering, he wasn't covering his ears. He was just staring. No pose, just standing and staring. The lives were at zero like the others had been. The date wasn't just one, but ALL of the release dates of Sonic games that came after Sonic Adventure Battle 2. This shocked me because this was made in 2006... how could it know about all these other games? I selected my favorite character's story.

After several minutes of loading, a high quality cutscene started of a person sitting atop the shrine in Soleanna. Except it wasn't a person, it was Sonic, observing the festival below him. The voices started up again, this time audible. Sonic closed his eyes in depression and started talking to himself.

"Why must I be critized for everything I do? Where did I go wrong?"

Suddenly, Eggman appeared on spot. Sonic ran to the princess' rescue. The next cutscene was the same as the original.

Finally, I got to run around the town. What was strange was that the sky was darker and the music was saddening and slower. When I would talk to a citizen, the person would just curse the game in the textbox. I finally ran into Tails, the cutscene was totally normal except for the fact that Sonic looked and talked a little more depressed than usual. I knew that I next had to do the "Winder of the Shoemaker" mission. When I talked to the old man, this textbox appeared, "Why should I care about your problems!? I'm not a charity! You know what? To save some pathetic loading, I'll just give you the rings! I feel bad for every player that has to sit through this!" Then, my rings filled up to just enough the buy the light dash. After everything was said and done, I finally made it to Wave Ocean.

Wave Ocean was nothing how it was when I first started to playing. The sky was filled with gray clouds, a thunderstorm was going on, tornadoes could faintly be seen in the background, and the water was also black. The strangest thing, however, was what came before the level itself. It was a high quality cutscene with the His World Crush 40 Remix playing in the background. It started out with Sonic standing atop the large hill that you run down in the beginning of the level, rain dripped down his determined face. Lightning struck behind him and his spikes blew in the wind quite clearly. I knew this wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 anymore. No, it was something much bigger. Lightning struck once again, this time darkening the screen. When it lightened up again, Sonic was suddenly Dark Spine Sonic. It happened again, he was the Werehog now. It happened AGAIN, he was now Escaliver. The most haunting one of all though, was when a splitscreen happened on Sonic's face. It was Modern and Classic Sonic on either side. Then, his face looked like it was on the disc.

"Now lets do this!" Sonic sudden words suprised me.

After the cutscene, the level started. The course was the same despite the (of course) slow tempoed version of the music with the voices in the background. After a trip down memory lane, it was time for the grand finale. That's right: the speed moment.

Never before had I made it through the specific level without dying. Even someone who's one ranking top in the videogame world will shed bloody tears for the speed moment. People say that it's because of the programmers stupid mistakes. This is the only thing I dislike about 06, I always have. In case you haven't played 06 or have no idea what I'm talking about; the speed moment is when Sonic runs nonstop. There's no way of knowing where you're going or what's in your way. Everytime you run into an object, you lose rings. As you probably know, if you lose all your rings, you die. And do you know what? My lives are at zero right now. So, if I slip up, God only knows what will happen.

My heart thumped as the game finished loading. Rather than the Wave Ocean course, it was Kingdom Valley; the hardest of them all. The epic music played in the background really fast and the voices were so loud that I could hear every insult being said. They were all insults towards the speed moments. The quote "Love me..." was written everywhere in blood. I controlled Sonic, making him pass everything that got in our way, well... almost. Occasionally I'd hit an archway. When it came to the running on waterfall part, I struggled a little. I almost went of the edge, I sighed with relief when I recovered. Suddenly, Sonic lost his animation. I had a hard time with focusing, yet, my love for Sonic and the game pulled me through. I made it to the end of the level without dying! Sonic's animation returned when the results screen showed up.

Another high quality cutscene flashed on. Sonic was back at Wave Ocean... playing in the sand? I soon realized that he wasn't playing with the sand, he was writing something in blood. The screen zoomed out to show that he wrote... "Love me..." His gloves were also crimson stained. Satisfied with his work, he put his hands around his knees and lay down. Sonic stood up and looked out over the sea.

"So this is where it ends... at the hands of this beautifully black ocean. And we shall not forget the interestig black hole at the bottom. This is not a reason to hate me... it's just an excuse not to love me. If only somebody would've loved me... if only somebody would've helped me to escape this fate. Love me..." Sonic sighed as he got into the water and then closed his eyes.

Right before a bolt of lightning struck the water, Sonic opened eyes, I could clearly see the bolt reflect off of his eyes. The screen cut to static and a crackly version of the song used in Sonic's Story credits could be heard.

When the story selction screen reappeared, I was sobbing. I wanted to change their fates, I truely did. I found that a story by the simple name "Love me..." was now avalible. The picture was of on the left side of the trio Silver in his cowering position, he was burned up, covered in blood and some of his fur was flaming. Some organs were showing from the burnt open spots. On the right was Shadow, he had a giant gash all the way down his body, exposing tissues and other inner parts of the body. He also looked crushed, his bones were broken as well. In the middle of the gorey hogs was Sonic, he had burn marks and you could tell his heart wasn't beating. I nervously selected the story.

After the loading was finished the perfect pictured cutscene began with the three ruined hedgehogs in the circle, their heads all touched and hans were sprawled out. It was pitch black, all except for the bright light that lit up the main characters. I could also see the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them, all of them had lost their power and looked like they did in Sonic Unleashed.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power that is enriched by the heart." Tikal's voice announced, the words kept on repeating themselves over and over.

Then I knew what I must do. I then knew how to change their fates. "Chaos is power, power that is enriched by the heart." If that meant what I thought it meant, this would most definitely work. I set the controller down, walked to the TV, put my two hands on it, and clearly stated,

"I love you..."

Tears streamed down my face as I awaited what would happen next. I sniffled as I saw something glimmer, one of the Chaos Emeralds lit up!

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" I repeated, voice cracking everytime I said it.

Finally, the seventh Chaos Emerald lit up and joined the other ones floating in the air around Silver, Shadow, and Sonic. The emeralds spun around the three hogs, faster and faster. The screen lit up in a golden light. When the screen cleared, I could see Sonic gently float down, now as Super Sonic. Super Silver and Super Shadow followed. Super Sonic put his hands on the screen, right onto mine.

"Thank you, Rylee..." he smiled.

The three super hedgehogs looked up at the only source of light in the abyss that they were in. They all got into a circle and flew up towards the light .I sat down, picked up the controller, and got ready for whatever I had to face next. There was a boss loading screen, the boss was referred to as "Out-of-Control Haters."

The boss was just a white, glowing light. Above the "His World Orchestra Instrumental," I could hear the insulting voices, now screaming their rude opinions.

"Their power's strong, but we're in control now!" Super Sonic exclaimed.

I started switching to random hedgehogs and hitting the glowing ball of haters with their powers. I could not yet use Sonic's, for I thought that the game wanted me to save the best for last. After a long chain of Chaos Spheres and blasts from Silver's Psychokenesis, the enemy was now weak enough for Super Sonic. I made him hit the ball with his body, for that was his only weapon. I noticed that I went through the ball. Before me, I saw Super Sonic fly through several images of yelling gamers and them getting frustrated due to the glitches. The images got faster by the second, but, I could've sworn the last image was of my step-brother. After the images were done, a result screen flashed up, I got an "S."

Shaking off what I just saw, another cutscene started. Sonic, in his normal form, was floating in a dimension of nothing but pure darkness. He looked confused, and then he looked at me.

"Is it over?" I asked the TV.

"No, I believe there is yet to see." Sonic replied as a bright light filled the screen.

The screen suddenly showed a young girl with an Xbox360 controller, an older boy was sitting next to her. Her face lit up with joy when she took her hands off of the controller.

"I beat Sonic's Story! Yay!" she cheered in her squeaky voice.

I realized that the young girl with triumph was me, beating my first story on Sonic 06. Sonic was standing at the doorway, watching my younger self jump with glee.

"Wow... I didn't realize that you loved me so much. Even from day one... even when you figured out how terrible people thought this game was." Sonic said, turning to me.

"I'm your number one fan... and I always will be." I smiled.

Sonic smiled back.

"I'm afraid it's time to say good-bye, though." Sonic said with tears in his eyes.

"W-why!?" I cried.

"Because every game must have its end, everything must have its end." Sonic started to break down. "Remember, though... I'll always be there for you. As long as my presence doesn't feel like I'm just trapped in a little disk. A little disk which is made fun of constantly."

"Can you please answer me a question before you leave?" I asked, putting my hands on the screen.

"Yep." Sonic replied, doing to same.

"Did you kill my step-brother?" I said softly, trying not to sound like I was being rude.

"I'm sorry... we just snapped." Sonic cried. "I just could never get any positive attention. I don't want to be lonely anymore!"

"I promise... I'll play this game everyday!" I broke down into tears.

"I know you will... remember all the times we had together. Good-bye, Rylee. You're never alone." Sonic sobbed.

"Good-bye, Sonic! And you remember, I'll always love you!" I replied sadly.

Sonic waved to me before a video appeared on the screen. It was me, playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 for the first time. The original credit music for "The Last Episode" was playing in the background. I found out what the game was doing, it was showing my best moments from playing the game. After the song ended, the picture of Sonic, Silver, and Shadow posing was showed, I was in the back of the trio. Suddenly, the Xbox360 said that the disc could not be read. I was shocked when I poked the disc tray out and the disc was snapped in half, just like the other one.

I sat back in the comfortable gamer chair and cried as I held the game to my chest.

"How am I supposed to be by your side now!?" I sobbed.

I cried myself to sleep in the chair.

Of course, about an hour later, my two remaining siblings and parents came home. They were very unhappy to see that I'd played the Xbox360 and super upset about my brother's cruel murder. The awoke me and asked me angrily what'd happened. I made up a lie that I heard a cry and I came down here only to find him dead. They asked me why didn't I call the cops. I said that I was too shocked and scared to. They didn't buy it because they said that things probably would've been stolen and I would've died too. Not even the FBI could trace who killed him. But, that's a bit ahead of what happened next.

My parents sent me to my room, I took the disc with me. I examined the disc, noticing that it was different than the usual one. It had Sonic smiling on both sides and his eyes shone brightly with hope.

_How will I ever be by your side with a broken game?,_ my mind wondered.

Then, it hit me. I searched my drawers for the hidden game, I found it. Only it wasn't ripped in two anymore, it was a perfect Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Platinum Family Hits disc.

"Thank you Sonic..." I whispered to the broken one.

I could've swore I saw his eyes sparkle. I took my picture frame and put the broken disc in there.

I heard the cops come through the door, those were the first of many that came over the next few months. I crept downstairs and saw that the Xbox360 was disconnected and lay on the couch. I checked the room, everyone was busy. I dragged the system upstairs and hooked it up to my TV. I played Sonic 06 on the account "Lover," in which the profile picture was now a mended Valentine's Day heart.

Over the next year, I played Sonic 06 everyday. The investigations continued on, but, they never found out how my little step-brother was killed. Also, I never saw another sign of the "Love me..." drama again. The only thing that reminded me of it was the broken disc in the picture frame in the corner of my room.


End file.
